


it's your birthday (we're gonna party like)

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kenma POV, Kenma's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Kuro scoffs, and goes to dig into his backpack. Throws something small and brightly coloured at Kenma’s head. Kenma barely manages to catch it before he gets hit in the face. “Happy birthday,” Kuro says, as flatly as he can manage it.It's Kenma's birthday, and Kuroo has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	it's your birthday (we're gonna party like)

"I take my eyes off of you for a couple of months, and suddenly, you're some big hotshot CEO of a brand new - _ already popular,  _ might I add- company, why am I not surprised?"

Kenma rolls his eyes at Kuro's dramatics, but he has to hide the start of a small grin behind his coffee mug. “I’m not hiring your lazy ass, if that’s what you’re trying to hint at,” he says, trying to appear as aloof as always, in spite of the growing warmth in his chest. 

He’s really missed Kuro, not that he’d ever admit it. 

Kuro makes a face at him. “It’s not. I already have a job, you brat.” He mock-glares, and Kenma thinks,  _ Ah, this takes me back,  _ like it hasn’t only been a few months, half a year at most, since they’ve seen each other face to face like this. He takes another sip.

“So? To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks, like he doesn’t know exactly why Kuro is here today. 

Kuro scoffs, and goes to dig into his backpack. Throws something small and brightly coloured at Kenma’s head. Kenma barely manages to catch it before he gets hit in the face. “Happy birthday,” Kuro says, as flatly as he can manage it. 

Kenma blinks at him, then down at the thin, flat box in his hands. There’s that warmth again.  _ Kuro really shouldn't have. _ Still… “Thanks.”

He tugs on the ribbon, opening the present. He can see Kuro squirming in anticipation, knows he’s eager to see Kenma’s reaction to whatever this is. 

He doesn’t know what he’d been expecting, really, but the slip of shiny paper inside wasn’t it. “This is...” he starts, eyes wide. He looks back up at Kuro.

Who is trying  _ very hard  _ to not look so very pleased with himself. (He has that cat caught the canary look on his face. Kenma wonders if, maybe, he’s become the canary in this relationship.) “You were saying the other day you didn’t manage to get a ticket to that gaming convention before it got sold out, right?” Kenma nods. He’s been bitter about it for the past week. “Well,” Kuro shrugs. “I pulled some strings, called in on a few favours.” He says it all like it’s not that big a deal. Kenma wants to smother him.

He carefully picks up the ticket. And then notices there are actually _ two of them _ . 

He raises them together with a questioning eyebrow. Kuro shrugs again, going for nonchalant (like that ever worked, especially with Kenma). “Someone’s gotta be there to make sure you remember to eat and stuff.” And then, very pointedly, “We both know how you get.”

And, yes, alright, maybe he has a point. Still, Kenma never thought Kuro would willingly go with him to a convention. Especially one where he knows Kenma will be both hyper-focused and absent-minded, and Kuro’s going to spend most of his time waiting around for him, bored out of his mind.

(His stupid heart is making such a fuss in his chest, it’s annoying.)

“Thanks, Kuro,” he says, the back of his neck so very, very warm. “Thanks,” instead of the  _ ‘Are you sure?’  _ that wants to slip out.

Kuro just grins. 


End file.
